


WANTUTRIPOR

by Miki (xxfiremaidenxx)



Category: Club SLAZY, Club SLAZY - Miura & Ise
Genre: Gen, my sanity is gone, swearing ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfiremaidenxx/pseuds/Miki
Summary: Pretty much my reactions to the 2016 live they had for Club Slazy, put in fic form because how else am I supposed to yell about Mokkun's WANTUTRIPOR?!(Will probably need some knowledge of the cast, but if you're here you probably know them anyway)





	WANTUTRIPOR

The cast of Club Slazy was rowdy, having completed their final performance of the Live without any hiccups. It was after you finished your meal when the thought occurred.

"What was with Garnet Star?" you ask Mokkun. "That was an interesting performance."

He shared a wide grin with Ryosuke, slinging an arm over the smaller man's shoulders.

"We did well, didn't we?" Mokkun said proudly.

You nearly choke on your drink. Kouhei and Kousuke watch with amusement as you cough, Mokkun thumping your back to help you breathe.

"I WANTED TO HIT YOU ON THE HEAD!" you screeched loudly the second the coughs subsided. "AND I STILL DO."

Your outburst surprises laughter from the men sitting around you, most notably from the trio whose characters formed what you called a 'family'. Mokkun and Ryosuke give each other high fives; you were torn between laughing and wanting to hit the two men on the head as you watched them congratulate each other.

"I'm nOT DONE," you yell when you could keep your laughter in check. "WhAT WAS MONEY, MONEY ABOUT?!"

It was Kouhei's turn to share a smirk with Mokkun. The cast gave wolf whistles as you continued.

"KOUSUKE SANG FAKE??!"

The blond grinned widely at the crescendo in your voice.

"YUKI FUCKING DID A FULL VERSION OF CIRCUS AND SHOW BUSINESS."

Your statement was well-met by the tall man, and he nods proudly.

"EVERYONE WAS FUCKING GROWLING."

Your hands began to gesture wildly at nothing, words now inadequate to express what you felt about the performance.

"WE HAVE TWO MANAGERS."

Fukki gives you a small smile; Ray practically shoots you a wink.

"WHY DID YOU TWO NOT DANCE DURING THEME OF SLAZY?!"

You could swear the smile on Fukki's face was slightly pained at this point.

"And gODDAMMIT RAY, I WANTED TO SEE YOU PERFORM MIDNIGHT PARADE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE EMBODIMENT OF SEXINESS, RIGHT??"

You paused and tilted your head, blinking several times as a lightbulb went off in your brain. "Actually, I wouldn't mind it if everyone performed Midnight Parade solo."

They all roared with laughter.

"You have so many things you want," Ray teases in return. Your cheeks burned, even as you grinned at him.

"Fuck you all!" you yelled and stood, laughing, heading towards the restrooms to splash some water on your face.

"Gladly!" came the reply, loud and clear even with the restaurant's chaotic din. You couldn't quite place a finger on who it was; it sounded like Mokkun, yet you could swear you had heard Kouhei and Ray as well.

"Anytime!" another voice added before the door closed behind you.

Damn those men. They were _all_ answering you.


End file.
